Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle Bluetooth communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for resolving a Bluetooth compatibility problem, for adaptively resolving a Bluetooth compatibility problem that arises between a vehicle head unit (H/U) with a Bluetooth function and a user device Bluetooth-paired with the vehicle H/U.
Discussion of the Related Art
The recent development of information technology (IT) has affected the automobile industry, whereby various IT has been combined with vehicles, in accordance with current trends. In particular, vehicle pairing technologies for providing various services in conjunction with a communication device, such as a smartphone, have drawn attention.
In general, a head unit (H/U) with a Bluetooth hands-free function, etc. can be configured in such a way that a Bluetooth function is automatically turned on to enter a pairing standby status when the vehicle is turned on, such that a driver performs a pairing operation by selecting a predetermined menu in the vehicle H/U and a user's smartphone. In this case, when the pairing operation and Bluetooth communication connection are completed, the driver can use Bluetooth hands-free calling.
However, as user device types paired with a vehicle H/U and user device operating systems (Oss) have diversified, and Bluetooth related software has been frequently updated, it becomes been difficult to maintain compatibility between the vehicle H/U and a user device. Accordingly, company research laboratories and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have actively conducted research into reasons and solutions of the generated Bluetooth compatibility problem, but such problems cannot always be addressed in a timely manner, and customer satisfaction cannot be guaranteed.
In the case of conventional Bluetooth compatibility updates in North America, new update procedures have been performed according to a fatal error or according to a periodic update event. On the other hand, in Korea, China, Europe, and so on, periodic update procedures are not performed, and thus, user dissatisfaction with vehicle Bluetooth services has increased.